The Magic Of Holding One Tight
is a duet sung by Hana and Hugtan which is featured in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |-|Japanese= Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） フシギいっぱい　ワクワクばっかり ちっちゃな手　うんと伸ばして がんばれ！（がんばえ～）もうちょい！（はぎゅ～） ゴツンコでも痛くなんてない　いない　いない　ばー！ なみだぽろり　しりもちぺったり 大丈夫　ぐっと顔あげて フレフレ！（ふれふれ～）やってね！（はぎゅ～） 「出来たよ」って笑顔が 胸をキュンと　ほら　うるっと（ぱちぱちぱち～） だからもっと　今をぎゅっと ハグ（はぎゅ）言葉よりも "大好き"伝える魔法 ハグ（はぎゅ）ハートの音 "大好き"が溢れだす For you（ふぉゆ～）Love you（らびゅ～） For you（ふぉゆ～）Love you Heart Goodっと！（はぎゅっと） Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） あれれ？びっくり　マシュマロほっぺを おもいきり膨らませて おいでよ（いやぁ～）オムツかな？（はぎゅ～） おこってないで　こっち向いてホイ　ちちん　ぷい　ぷい 元気たっぷり　みんなでにっこり ほらご挨拶できるかな？ こんにちは！（はぎゅちわ）はじめまして！（はぎゅまっちぇ） はじめてのおしゃべりに カンゲキって　はしゃいじゃって（ママ～） でも誰もみんな　ママ！？めちょっく！ ハグ（はぎゅ）抱きあうたび "よろこび"育む魔法 ハグ（はぎゅ）ハートの音 "ありがとう"を奏でてく For you（ふぉゆ～）Thank you（しぇんきゅ～） For you（ふぉゆ～）Love you Heart Goodっと！（はぎゅっと） 一緒だと　美味しいね（んまんまんま～） 遊んだら　お昼寝（おねむねむねんね～） まねっこ　ごっこ　上手だね（わんわんにゃ～にゃ～） 出来ること増えるたび 嬉しくって　寂しくって（ふれふれママ～） だからもっと　今をぎゅっと ハグ（はぎゅ）言葉よりも "大好き"伝える魔法 ハグ（はぎゅ）ハートの音 "大好き"が溢れだす For you（ふぉゆ～）Love you（らびゅ～） For you（ふぉゆ～）Love you Heart Goodっと！（はぎゅっと） Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ）Heart♥HUG！（は～♥はぎゅ） |-|English= Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) So much curiosity and just full of excitement You reach out with your tiny hands You can do it! (You kyan do w~it) just a bit more! (Hagyu~) There won't be pain if you fall, none none ah! Tears fall down your cheeks after the fall But it's okay, just lift your head high Hooray hooray! (Hooray hooray~) you did it! (Hagyu~) The smile you give when I say "you did it" My chest tightens from the cuteness (clap clap clap~) That's why I want to hug you more tighter now Hug (hagyu) rather than using words like "I love you" through words, I'll convey it through magic Hug (hagyu) "I love you" overflows from the sound of your heart For you (fo you~) Love you (wuv you~) For you (fo you~) Love you Heart Good! (heart good) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Oh my? Your cheeks are surprisingly like marshmallows Making all of my heart swell Come here (No~) is it your diaper? (Hagyu~) Don't be angry, just come here, there there Everyone smiles are full of energy I wonder if we can do our greeting? Hello! (Hewwo) nice to meet you! (Nice to meet chu) When you first started talking I couldn't help it but I was shocked (mama~) But everyone is your mama!? Big shock! Hug (hagyu) I hold you tight to bring you the magic of "joy" Hug (hagyu) "thank you" plays out from the sound of your heart For you (fo you~) Thank you (thank chu~) For you (fo you~) Love you Heart Good! (heart good) Food taste better when we're together (chew chew chew chew~) After playing comes sleep (sleepy sleepy~) You're good at playing pretend (woof woof meow~ meow~) The things that you can do increases It makes me happy but lonely as well (hooray hooray mama~) That's why I want to hug you more tighter now Hug (hagyu) rather than using words like "I love you" through words, I'll convey it through magic Hug (hagyu) "I love you" overflows from the sound of your heart For you (fo you~) Love you (wuv you~) For you (fo you~) Love you Heart Good! (heart good) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Heart♥HUG! (Ha~♥Hagyu) Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music